The Heart of the Tornado, Leviathan
by King Tacardiack
Summary: Tatsumaki ends up in another dimension and becomes the Leviathans queen. For more information; READ THE STORY. OP Tornado, Yuri
1. Switching Dimensions

**A/N: There will be lemons and Yuri so if you don't like it please don't hate the story and just go read another one. Furthermore I hope that the people that will read this enjoy my story and reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd nor One Punch Man and their characters**

Chapter 1 : Switching dimensions

Tatsumaki or better known as Tornado was just dabbling a bit with her psychic powers by changing the gravity inside her house. It was something she had picked up after the Alien battle and City A annihilation.

Tatsumaki is a petite woman, commonly mistaken for being much younger than she really is. She has a youthful face with emerald green eyes and hair that curls up on the ends. She wears a formfitting black dress with long sleeves and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low-heeled black shoes.

The twenty-eight year old sighed as she remembered the Alien attack. She had just been shooting pieces of rubble and concrete at the ship and sure it had done quite enough damage, but Tornado wasn't stupid. She knew that it had been impossible that the ship had gone down that quickly from her assault. So why did the Alien spaceship crash?

Another thing she remembered was the huge hole in the wall, which that B-class hero Saitama had walked out. How did he get on the ship? Did he have something to do with the crash? And if he did why was he B-class?

Those questions haunted the Green-haired Esper.

But even though those questions were roaming inside her head, something else was there too.

Something Tornado considered Dark and unending. Evil itself. Because when The Tornado has a day off it caused her to become something she hated…

''….I'm bored…''

That's right! Boredom.

So the mighty Esper was lying on the ground. An empty carton of milk beside her as she was changing Gravity without lifting as much as a finger.

Seeing as she could change gravity, would she be able to change space itself? She knew that she could bind the powers of other Espers, and energy itself was naturally impossible to control. Tornado just decided to try it.

She focused this time on the air right above her. She searched with her powers and mind to find pieces that held space together. She searched and searched but found nothing. She almost stopped when she noticed a faint and almost invisible layer of dust that seemed to surround everything.

''I got it.''

She focused on the invisible layer, willing it to make a tear right above her. And sure enough it formed!

With a bit of curiosity she peeked inside. There was nothing…

Until a giant red claw suddenly grabbed the emerald green haired woman and dragged her inside the dimensional tear.

-/-\\\\-

Tornado struggled a bit to get loose from the big claw, which belonged apparently to a giant red dragon. It was studying her and she would've sworn that he just sniffed her.

''oy Lizard get your hands of me!''

It seemed surprised that she wasn't scared. Why would she be? She was freakin' Tornado. The most powerful Esper in existence! The ancient king had been big too so size didn't scare her nor did any other monster.

''You are not afraid.''

''Why would I be afraid of some Baka Lizard? And what's with the close face time? You have horrible breath. Is it meant to induce fear on me because it's doing a shitty job red reptile.''

Tornado's lack of respect seemed to anger the Red Dragon. He spread his wings and made himself as big as possible. ''I am the great Red, the Apocalypse Dragon, the True Red Dragon God Emperor, the True Dragon and Dragon of all Dragons! I have destroyed countless countries, killed gods and conquered dragons. You will show me respect Brat for I am The great-''

''Don't call me brat you big dumb gecko!''

''Enough! I was merely curious who was able to cause a dimensional rift but I see that you are better off DEAD!''

He fired off a giant and scorching ball of fire. One that would rip any normal human being to shreds and turn them to dust.

However, Tornado just strengthened her psychic barrier that naturally surrounded her and took the brunt force of the attack.

''Was that it? I've held matchsticks that were hotter than that. But I shouldn't expect too much from a dumb lizard.''

To say the Great red was shocked was an understatement. Even the Ouroboros dragon, Ophis would be severely damaged if she had taken that attack head on. 'maybe it was this dimension' the Dragon God thought and with a flash they were both ripped out of this dimension.

It was a good thing that Tornado could fly using her powers or she would've been in for a 100,000 mile dead drop. Instead she just floated a few hundred feet above this new weird city they ended up in.

One thing that she did notice was that all the civilians had weird bat wings and when they noticed the giant dragon they all fled for they lives.

''Changing dimensions won't change anything gecko. What are you stupid? Baka~''

Her disrespectful and uncaring tone were causing the Great Red to become more enraged by the second. He had never been so disrespected before! This he would not stand for!

''Die pitiful human!''

And this time an even stronger stream of fire headed towards her. The power that was released crushed the ground and city below. The sky split and the winged civilians burned to a crisp from sheer heat.

Tornado just floated in the same spot. Her arms folded over another as she looked upon the attack.

'Pathetic.' Was the only thing Tornado thought. 'At least it relieves some boredom but this thing isn't even strong enough to challenge me.''

With those thought she just let the Dragon attack.

When he breathed fire she would take it. when he used physical force she just stopped his attacks in midair and when he powered up she did nothing. Ofcourse she did all this standing still and playing snake on her phone.

-/-\\\\-

The four Maou's had rushed outside when the sky had torn open. Some weird girl was flying a few seconds later and just looked bored and irritated at THE GREAT RED! Who had entered the city at the same time.

Another dragon presence was sensed from behind the Maou's and they noticed a small girl. But not just any girl, the infinite Dragon God Ophis.

It was no secret that Ophis hated the Great Red and had been trying to kill him for many years now. To see him fight a complete stranger wasn't something she would ever thought to see. So the five of them nodded, a small term alliance to not attack and just observe was formed and they just watched.

After half an hour the whole city was burning. Devils were seeking cover from the brunt power that was released. Heat scorched the earth, and the sheer pressure of their power was crushing down on them.

But to the five's surprise the fight was completely one-sided. Ophis and the Maou's had never seen such power before. The Great Red was known to be the strongest being in the entire universe, one that resided in-between dimensions, but right now he was getting crushed.

He unleashed all his power and if it weren't for the combined powers of all the devils to put up a barrier they would be all long gone. The emerald green haired woman hadn't even moved yet.

That was until…

Until the Great Red surprised her. He swung his tail surprisingly fast and even though she stopped it, she didn't notice the claw that followed. It smacked her down to the ground and the Dragon quickly unleashed his barrage of assaults.

It seemed like the woman had lost but when the Great Red ceased its attack it sealed its fate.

You see…

Tornado just stood up without any scratch on her. The faint green glow that surrounded her still glowed brightly and her clothes were intact. The only thing that didn't survive was her phone…

And nobody touches a woman's phone. Especially not when the woman could crush you.

''Y-you BROKE MY PHONE!'' Tornado roared. Anger was apparent in her eyes and bloodlust overcame the petite woman. He could not be allowed to live.

''You will be an example on what happens when you break a woman's phone! Go back to sleep for another 300,000,000 years Dumb dinosaur!''

A giant meteor came falling out of the sky, heading right towards the dragon.

The first meteor crushed it.

The second ensured that he was crushed.

And the third and fourth were just to make a statement.

''Dumb gecko.''

-/-\\\\-

Sirzechs had seen many incredible things in his life. He had seen wonders and horrors. He knew how the world worked and how to manipulate it, after all it earned him the title Lucifer.

Being a Maou wasn't just having more power than other devils. It was also how much pull you had in the world. How much leverage you could hold over another. Peerages were an example.

Gather a powerful peerage and get known throughout the supernatural world. That is the most common pureblood devil's dream. But what if you fill your peerage with people that had importance in the world.

What if you gathered the child of an Archangel and reverted him or her into a devil. Even though the two factions weren't on friendly terms with another nobody would just attack their own child, especially no angel. Everyday purebloods set out into the world to find the Red or White Dragon emperor, with Sacred Gears that could kill god. They had importance to the factions, they were feared. Status had power.

Being a Maou also meant knowing how to present yourself. Image was of utmost importance. Favoritism was frowned upon and who you surrounded yourself with was crucial. If a Maou's image would be destroyed Devils would most certainly rebel against the named Maou.

Political power was the most importance. Gremory, Sitri, Astaroth and Glasya-Labolas, they were the current Maou's. They were also heir to their respective clans before becoming Maou and as heir to your clan you learn how to play politics. The clans reputation and alliances give you allies and the stronger your clan and the more respected your clan is gives you more influence in the devil world, thereby gives you power.

Power, Peerage, Image, Politics, Status and alliances. Those things a Maou had to uphold at all costs or they would be de-throned. And everyone knows that the only way to stop being a Maou is being defeated in battle, a battle that almost always ends in the death of the former Maou and his/her peerage.

So now there was this strange woman who killed THE Great Red. Killed him without any effort at all. She was something Sirzechs wanted.

Sirzechs wasn't the only one…

The Leviathan was thinking the same thing. But unlike Sirzechs and the other two Maou's she didn't own a peerage member yet. She could only imagen how many pieces she would need to turn this devil. Certainly a queen, mutated for sure but what if she would need IT?

Well then she'd have to use it. Her greed refused to give this woman up to any other devil. Serafall would have her, even if she had to fight the others for it.

While the two other Maou's Beelzebub and Asmodeus were also in though they didn't notice that they had been staring at the woman for quite some while with changing looks.

''-Lecherous perverts.'' That was the only thing Sirzechs heard when he snapped back into reality.

''Wh-what?''

''What are you deaf Baka~? Stupid perfs.'' Tornado repeated.

''Excuse me miss but we are not perverts.'' Sirzechs replied defensively.

''Then why were you four staring at me with those lecherous faces Girl-hair?''

That definitely hit a sore spot.

''It's not girl hair!''

Tornado had ignored him completely as her eyes wondered to the woman with the magical girl costume. ''And what is with that weird woman next to you? Has she some kind of cosplay fetish? I bet you four all have those. Weird old perverts.''

Ajuka Beelzebub had enough. It was obvious this woman showed no respect where-ever she went and he had no intention of recruiting her into his peerage anymore.

''Stop calling us perverts brat!''

Brat.

One word you shouldn't call Tornado. Because when you did you'd unleash the apocalypse…

''WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? I'M 28 YOU STUPID PERF!''

And Beelzebub was send flying though out the destroyed city.

''Why don't we settle this with a cup of tea?'' Serafall finally spoke up.

Tornado glanced at the weird woman but gave in. ''Do you have any Camille tea, Camille tea always calms me down.''

It was weird but Sirzechs immediately shoved a big cup of tea into her hand. ''Please calm down miss!''

''I AM CALM YOU DUMB BAKA!''

And so went Lucifer for a fly to the other end of the city.

-/-\\\\-

''I still can't believe that the Great Red has been defeated.''

Tornado, Serafall and the other Maou's were drinking tea together. Tornado had introduced herself, and how she ended up in this dimension. She also apologized for the destruction they had caused.

They were all laughing until Serafall stood up.

''Okay It's time now to go to prison miss Tornado.''

This immediately caused a ruckus amongst them.

''Serafall you can't be serious!''

''What do you think you're doing?''

''What if she retaliates?''

Serafall ignored them all. She just stared Tornado straight into the eyes.

''You have caused destruction in this city that has to be paid for. Seeing as you have no money and I doubt you have it, you leave us Maou's no choice but to arrest you. This is not like your dimension in which you can just destroy everything and leave. Therefore I will bring you to prison.'' she spoke seriously.

''I understand.''

Tornado didn't even blink. She had already considered this scenario. Seeing the destruction it was logical that they wanted repayment for the damage.

''Unless…''

''Unless what?'' Tornado asked.

''Join my peerage. I will pay off your debt to the city in exchange you become a servant in my peerage. My queen to be exact.'' Serafall stated. ''So what will it be Tatsumaki the Tornado? Prison joining my peerage?''

The other Maou's now understood why Serafall was acting like this. She was playing and she had baited the fish. It was now waiting to see if she would bite.

Tornado stared long and hard into Serafall's eyes. she already knew her decision but wanted one more thing confirmed before answering.

''You've planned it from the moment you saw me fight the gecko didn't you?''

''I sure did.'' Serafall replied smugly.

She had in fact planned it. even if the great red would have won Serafall would've revived her. Serafall didn't just want the Tornado of Terror, she needed her.

''I speculated that you would ask me to join your peerage. When I looked through the city I noticed someone reviving another devil with some weird chess piece, calling her a servant. Knowing this I knew my answer until I saw the devastation the Baka gecko caused. So I decided that the first devil to ask me I would accept.''

That was something Serafall liked to hear. ''Great.''

She pulled out three pieces and held them in front of the Emerald Green haired woman.

First, a normal queen piece, and as speculated it didn't even come near of what Serafall needed.

Second, a mutated queen piece but to the Maou's surprise it was deemed too weak. So she moved to her next piece…

Third and final was a piece only Maou's owned. It was a Unlimited Evolved queen piece, one that could even bind a god to their peerage if they accepted.

''I, Serafall Leviathan command you Tatsumaki, Tornado of Terror, Slayer of the Great Red, to be reborn into my Queen. from now on you live to serve me and fight for me. For now on you live for my sake…''

That is how Tatsumaki the Tornado of Terror became a servant to the Leviathan.

-/-\\\\-

End of Chapter One

Review please


	2. Being Queen is more work than its worth

**A/N: There will be lemons and Yuri so if you don't like it please don't hate the story and just go read another one. Furthermore I hope that the people that will read this enjoy my story and reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool dxd nor One Punch Man and their characters**

Chapter 2 : Being the Leviathans Queen is more work than it's worth

''Maki-chan~~!''

''Maki-chan~~!''

''Maki-chan~~!''

''MAKIIII-CHAN~~~~!''

''You should go and find your king Tornado.'' Sirzechs sighed to the petite woman in front of him.

Sirzechs was currently spending his time drinking a cup of tea with the Leviathans queen, who Serafall was so desperately trying to find for the past hour. It had been 2 months since Tornado became Serafall's servant and took residence in Lilith, the underworlds current Capital.

Seeing as Tornado had no intention nor skills in politics, as they noticed when they tested her; she insulted a foreign merchant and let his colleagues cry like babies at the end of their negotiation, Tornado had taken up the job of hunting monsters and stray devils.

Tornado had notified Serafall that her job was primarily to hunt down monsters when she was human and she liked to continue her job. Serafall seeing no problem with that and neither did the other Maou's agreed and made her the official go to person when a strong opponent appeared.

Unfortunality it took Tornado only a few minutes to crush her opponents and all of the supernatural world had learned of her terrifying power that killed the Great Red, so most opponents ran when they saw her. It caused the woman to become bored and seek out any sort of amusement she could find. That included drinking tea with another Maou.

''Don't tell me what to do girl-hair.''

Tornado had made it clear that she wasn't going to change Sirzechs' nickname and he was starting to get used to her brash, moody and arrogant behavior. Normally he'd crush anyone who dared calling him that if they weren't strong enough but the emerald haired girl had more power than any Maou itself. Ofcourse they didn't acknowledge that.

''Don't call me girl-hair Chibi!'' the moment Sirzechs yelled his defense meganism he realized what he said. ''I- uh… I meant-''

He already prepared for what was coming because he could literary see her face explode. ''DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!''

And once again for the 5th time that day Tornado kicked Sirzechs out of a ten story building.

Sirzechs could only mutter an apology from the ground he oh so comically landed in. a Human shaped hole in the ground. ''S-Sorry…''

''Maki-chan that wasn't very nice of you.'' Serafall's voice suddenly appeared from behind Tornado.

''He called me chibi… I should crush him.'' The last part was muttered quite darkly.

Serafall gasped dramatically. Everyone who met Tornado knew not to comment on her length nor how she looked because there were stories of devils who never reappeared after insulting her. Serafall too had made it her mission to ensure nobody insulted her queen or they would take an extra 'Magical girl Levia-tan special hit'.

Serafall send out a sizable ball of magic that would automatically hit its target. And what it's effect was… well that remained a surprise…

''Maki-chan I've got a new mission for you.''

''What is it Baka-king.''

''mou~~ Maki-chan is mean to meeee.'' Serafall comically cried.

''Don't cry so much Baka~~'' Tornado never was someone who could stand crying and seeing as her king was a Maou, a Satan, who was crying always irritated her. Maybe she should've went for another king. Ofcourse that wasn't what she really thought. Tornado was quite content with her Baka-king even if she wouldn't admit it.

''Maki-chan is just upset because I haven't spent much time with her lately.''

''No I'm not-''

''Well forget this mission! I'm going to spend the rest of the day with you Maki-chan so don't worry. Magical girl Levia-tan is here for you!'' She lunged forwards to her small queen and smothered her with her breasts.

''Please don't.'' Tornado was almost begging. Serafall made it seem like they didn't spend much time together but she was actually too clingy. Tatsumaki understood that it was her personality but it didn't mean she liked it.

Serafall ignored her queens begging and just dragged her queen outside of the building. They were going to the market.

Many people thought that Maou's always had bodyguards around but it was actually the opposite. Why would they fear for others? They were Satans for a reason. Even if that reason was hard to see most of the time due their exotic personalities.

The moment they stepped outside a high pitched scream was heard causing Serafall to burst out in giggles. ''I was wondering when it would hit.''

when they arrived at the market the devils immediately began whispering amongst each other. Some even approached and asked for an autograph. It seemed that magic girl Levia-tan and the Great Red slayer were super popular. The devils didn't even care about the city that was magically rebuild.

Tornado was used to giving autographs but she was starting to get annoyed when devils asked to sign they porn magazines. One even had Serafall and her on the cover!

When the crowd had finally dispersed Serafall dragged Tornado over the market for another 2 hours. Tornado didn't care much about it but Serafall looked like she had the time of her life so she just went along with it. 'the things I do for my king.' She mentally sighed.

Serafall was just happily dragging her queen along when an idea suddenly appeared. ''Let's buy some supplies for dinner Maki-chan.''

''Don't we have servants who cook diner for us?'' Tornado asked bored.

''Totally right.'' Serafall beamed. ''But I want to cook tonight for you if that's okay?''

She gave her best puppy-eyes and Tornado tried to resist by looking away but it was getting harder by the minute. Serafall didn't cave but Tornado certainly did. ''Fine~'' she admitted after 5 minutes of unwavering puppy-eyes.

''Yes!''

The two of them quickly bought all the ingredients that were needed before heading to Serafall's castle. They stepped through the wards but just before Tornado could open the door she felt tug at her sleeve.

''Do you regret becoming my queen?''

It was a simple question and Tornado was about to ask why Serafall had asked it. But the look on Serafalls face just wanted to know a simple answer. so Tornado just decided to be honest.

''You are more trouble than its worth.'' She began and Serafall looked like she wanted to cry.

But before Serafall could break down Tornado put a hand on her kings head.

''But I wouldn't have it any other way. So, No. I do not regret being your queen, because you're my Baka-king.''

'That sounded so sappy.' Tornado mentally groaned.

But Serafall immediately cheered right up. instead of smothering Tornado with her chest like she always does she just hugged her, her face buried in her queens shoulder as her queen just simply hugged her back.

They stayed like that for a long time…

Unknowingly Serafalls mother, Seraphim Sitri, had been watching the two of them. She had been worried about her daughters queens behavior and treatment to her daughter but threw those concern straight out of the window she was standing in.

''Those two are going to be just fine.'' She smiled while rubbing her stomach. ''Yes they are my future heir… Sona.''

-/-\\\\-

''Push! Lady Sitri push!''

Seraphim Sitri was currently into labor. Her husband, parents, daughter and her queen were currently present with ofcourse the doctor. It had been 9 months already and her child was finally coming.

''You can do it dear.'' Viserys Sitri, her husband, was encouraging her.

''Shut up do you want to push a person out of your body? No? then be quiet!'' Seraphim raged causing everyone in the room to sweat drop.

With a mighty scream Seraphim pushed the baby out and collapsed back into her bed.

The child was so small and tiny. It was also quite filthy Tornado noticed but she didn't comment.

The baby opened its eyes and immediately started to cry. The doctor smiled softly as he turned to the parents, the baby was bundled up in some towels. ''Congratulations Miss and Mister Sitri, you have a healthy baby girl.''

Tornado, Serafall and the babies grandparents left the room for a moment to give the two a few moments with the baby.

Tornado could clearly see that Serafall was both leaking happiness but also fear.

So she put a hand on her kings shoulder and smiled encouragingly. ''It's going to be alright Baka-king.''

''That baby girl is going to be the Sitri heir. It means that she will have to face so much that I don't wish upon her. Marriage contracts, politics and being a pureblood means also that the other 2 factions will target her, the more so because I'm her sister. She will be in so much danger…'' Serafall almost cried thinking of all the dangers her little baby sister would be in.

''Don't cry so much Baka-king. You're a Maou. I know you will protect her from those things.''

''How do you know?'' Serafall sniffed. She was doubting that she could actually protect her little sister.

''Because I have a sister too and if anyone touched her… I'd kill them. And I know that you'll keep her safe because you're not alone. You've got me to help you.'' Tornado spoke to her.

Seeing as her king could use some extra support she hesitantly engulfed her king in a hug. One in which Serafall immediately clung to her desperately.

''Thank you Maki-chan.''

''No problem Serafall.''

The two stayed like that for a while. They were actually getting more common as Serafall started with some kind of tradition to empty out her heart to Tornado. Every night they would just sit on Serafalls bed and Serafall would tell her about her day and what she had experienced in her years. The people she knew and the friends she made but also the friends she lost in the war.

In turn Tornado had also told her about her live. Her life as the 2nd S-class hero. Her likes and dislikes. Family and the scarce friends she made. People she too lost because of monster invasions throughout the cities. It wasn't much but Serafall always paid attention to her stories.

The two of them just sat on two chairs next to each other. Serafalls head just leaning on Tornado's shoulder as Tornado was reading a rather boring magazine. They weren't saying anything, just sitting together.

After a while Viserys came towards them but noticed that the two of them had fallen asleep. He chuckled at their peaceful expressions. He was happy that his daughter had finally found a queen who she could be herself with.

Before Tornado came into Serafalls life almost a year ago she had been distant. Sure she put on a smile and a show to convince everyone that she was happy and cheerful but she had been rather void.

All of the Maou's had been like that after the war. It had changed them, it changed everyone.

But unlike the other Maou's Serafall never had any peerage after the war to help her. Nobody to truly empty out her heart to. Being her parents they could do only so much so to see their daughter slowly become more and more distant and depressed they had first feared Tornado.

Her blatant disrespectful attitude and her unmatched power made her a wildcard for their daughter. They had known from the moment Serafall had dragged Tornado towards the Sitri household that Serafall had found her queen. the only question had then been; would her queen be the person who saved their daughter or the one who breaks her forever?

Luckily it had been the former.

Serafall didn't put up any fake smiles anymore. The skip in her step was just a bit higher and happier and if you knew Serafall well enough you could hear in the tone that she spoke that she was enjoying life more than before.

But Serafall wasn't the only one who had changed. It had been clear to Viserys and Seraphim from the beginning that Tornado wasn't used to being dragged around by someone. That she wasn't used to spending much time with one person and that she was a loner.

After the past 11 months or so Tornado had changed because of Serafall. She seemed more patient, a trait that must be learned when in service of Serafall Leviathan. She still threw people around with her Psychokinesis but didn't fatally crush them anymore. Her insults were less meant to hurt people but were more taunting like, that didn't mean that her fiery arrogant side had faded. It just became bearable.

That was at least Viserys' opinion. To others the only thing that changed about Tornado was her relation with his daughter.

Just when he wanted to shake his daughter away Tornado's hand suddenly shot out protectively. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed her grip on his arm. She quickly released him and shook Serafall awake.

''Mwwm…'' she mumbled, not wanting to wake up. instead she buried herself deeper into Tornado's shoulder.

''Wake up Baka-king. It's time to see your little sister.'' Tornado whispered.

She was starting to talk louder. It indicated that Serafall was going to wake up harshly is she didn't wake up soon. When her king still refused to wake up Tornado used something she learned from Grayfia. She pinched Serafalls cheek harshly and pulled, immediately waking her king up.

Tornado stood up and Serafall quickly followed. ''Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm awake Maki-chan~~''

''Great, now girls follow me.''

They arrived back into the hospital room where Seraphim was gently holding the baby.

The moment they arrived she looked up and smiled brightly.

Serafall hesitated at first but a gently push in the babies direction caused her to stumble forward.

''Do you want to hold your little sister?''

Serafall only nodded weakly. Seraphim gave the baby to her husband who in turn gave it to Serafall. After he was sure that she held her little sister in the right way he backed off.

At first Serafall held her little sister a bit awkwardly but soon enough she learned. The baby just woke up and stared up at her big sister and began to make laughing noises.

''What is her name?'' Serafall asked, never taking her eyes of her little sister.

''It's Sona, Sona Sitri.'' Seraphim said with a smile. She just saw the dumb happy look that her eldest child was carrying on her face as she watched her child.

''Sona… It's a good name…'' Serafall raised her little sister right in front of her, so she could see into the child's eyes.

''Hi Sona, I'm your big sister Serafall but you can call me Sera-chan or even better Sera-tan.'' She began jokingly. But she soon turned serious. ''Sona there are many dangers in the life of a pureblood devil and even more in being my sister but as long as I breath and live I swear to protect you. Until the day comes that you will become your own woman I will protect you but even after. Even after you don't want me to protect you anymore I will… because you are my little So-tan…''

-/-\\\\-

Sona was at the hospital with Seraphim and Viserys but Tornado and Serafall had gone back to Serafalls castle. They were both sitting on Serafalls bed like usual, well Serafall was already under the covers and ready to go to sleep but whatever.

''What a day huh?'' Serafall finally asked.

''hmmp. Guess so.''

There was a long silence between the two of them. Neither said something until Serafall asked something again.

''Do you ever want to have children Maki-chan?''

This was something Tornado didn't expect. ''W- What makes you ask that?!''

Serafall just shrugged. ''Nothing… just curious.''

Sighing Tornado decided to tell her. What did it matter anyway? She thought. ''Well… I don't think I'll ever have children.''

''Why not?''

''Why not? Have you looked at me?'' Tornado asked bitterly. As if someone needed to ask! Just the fact that her king had to ask made her an idiot. A baka-king!

''Yes I have, a thousand times even.''

''Why would anybody want someone like me? I'm 28 years old and still look like this. Besides, nobody actually likes me except for you. They are just nice because they fear I might hurt them. It's okay though… it's always been like that.''

This was one of the moments in which Tornado showed her more insecure side. She always acted so arrogantly and high on power but underneath that it showed that she was just lonely.

She was so powerful that nobody dared to even try to speak to her if they didn't have to. Even the S-class heroes only spoke to her on meetings because she had a say in planning and because they needed her power. but at the end of the day she would be alone…

Like always…

That's the moment when Serafall slapped her queen. she slapped her hard enough that she fell off the bed.

''Don't you dare talk like that!'' Serafall spoke. The tears were apparent in her eyes.

''There are people who care about you. My parents, Sirzechs, Grayfia and even Ajuka and Falbium care about you! So open your eyes and stop pitying yourself! That's not what the Leviathans queen's supposed to do!''

Her words hit Tornado like a brick. She was right, she was the Leviathans queen! she wasn't going to throw a pity party.

''You're right. Forgive me my king.'' She apologized as she bowed to her king.

It surprised Serafall because Tornado had never, not once bowed to her. She didn't like it.

With blinding speed she pulled the emerald-haired woman off the ground and onto her on the bed. Her crushing hug rendered the Tornado of Terror useless as she accepted her fate.

''I don't know what it is but I feel like speeches and declarations today. So will you hear out another Tatsumaki the Tornado of Terror?''

''hmmp.''

''Remember this my queen; even in the greatest darkness you will not be alone. I will always be by your side as you are by mine. You are the Leviathans queen and therefore your heart and soul belong to me but it's time that you realize that I'll make it an equivalent exchange. You gave your heart and soul to me without doubt so I'll give you mine without any doubt. This way we will always have each other.''

Tornado looked up at her king who had fallen asleep. She was crying right now, not of sadness but joy. ''Baka-king, being your queen is more trouble than it's worth but…'' Tornado sniffled. ''Thank you…''

With that Tornado placed a soft kiss on Serafalls forehead before retreating. After tucking her king in Tornado silently left the room, leaving a smiling sleeping Leviathan behind as she closed the door.

…Those two will be just fine…

-/-\\\\-

End of chapter Two

Reviews appreciated!


End file.
